The Rhytem Of Painfull
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Pemuda itu hanya ingin merengkuh cinta pertamanya yang tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya./"Pantaskah aku merasakan kehilangan saat aku belum memilikimu seutuhnya?"/HAEHYUK/GS/Oneshoot/Review?/Alternate Ending UP!/
1. Chapter 1

**The Rhytem Of Painfull**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

Author's Note: ini ff ku dedikasikan untuk "Nyonya Kim Jongwoon Yesungie." Dalam rangka ikutan GA darinya.

Warning: AU, OOC, Gs Hyuk! Typos, Sad ending, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Play: Broken Vow- Lara Vabian , D&E Still You, Loser-Bigbang, Terlalu cinta-Rosa, Everytime We Touch-Cascada, Sempat memiliki-Yovie n Nuno.

.

^-^v

.

Langit begitu mendung, terlihat hitam pekat sama seperti kondisi hatiku saat ini. Kilat menyambar-nyambar dengan suara gemuruh yang bersahut-sahutan menjadi latar belakang kehancuran hatiku saat melihatmu bahagia dalam dekapan pria lain. Bukan dalam rengkuhanku!

Kenapa kau hancurkan hatiku? Kenapa cintaku harus bertepuk sebelah tangan? Bisakah kau kembalikan jiwaku yang sudah berada dalam genggamanmu?

.

.

Pagi itu begitu cerah, setelah semalam bumi diguyur hujan deras

Masih terlihat jejak-jejak tetesan air yang terjatuh dari dedaunan. Udara tampak bersih tanpa polusi-setidaknya belum. Aroma khas setelah hujan yang menyejukkan mengiringi langkah para pelajar untuk menimba ilmu. Tak terkecuali dengan siswa berambut brunette berparas tampan bernama Lee Donghae. Dengan santai siswa tingkat akhir SMA itu berjalan dengan earphone terpasang di telinga. Menikmati udara sejuk yang tersaji. Sekolahnya sudah terlihat. Beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai.

"Yo Donghae." Donghae melirik Kibum, sahabatnya yang kini melingkarkan lengannya di leher.

"Lepas! Itu sakit kau tau!" Kibum terkekeh mendengar Donghae mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepadanya. Donghae memang seperti itu, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Ku dengar akan ada guru baru yang menggantikkan Kim Seonsaengnim selama cuti hamil," cerocos Kibum mengabaikan umpatan Donghae. Donghae menoleh padanya dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, ku dengar guru pengganti itu perempuan. Berusia sekitar 27-28 tahun, entahlah." Mereka kembali berjalan.

"Paling wanita dengan penuh kerutan di wajahnya," ucap Donghae sekenanya.

"Mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta padanya haha…" Kibum mengaduh saat tanpa perasaan Donghae menggeplaknya.

"Wanita yang kusukai itu harus bertubuh seksi dan mempunyai senyum indah. Bukan wanita tua dengan keriput di wajahnya. Itu mengerikan!"

"Hei-hei kita kan belum melihat wajahnya seperti apa, jangan menjelek-jelekkannya seperti itu. Siapa tau itu jodohmu," Kibum berkhotbah, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae. Berlagak layaknya seorang ayah yang menasehati anaknya. Donghae memutar bola mata malas.

"Kau itu sudah terlalu lama jomblo, Hae. Hatimu kosong melompong tanpa cinta. Padahal banyak yang mengejar-ngejarmu."

"Seperti kau tidak jomblo saja." Melempar tas ke atas meja, Donghae mendudukkan bokongnya diatas kursi kelasnya. Sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang datang terlihat dari sekumpulan siswa yang berlalu-lalang. Donghae mengeraskan volume dari earphone yang dipakainya guna menghalau suara berisik Kibum memasuki gendang telinganya. Biarkan saja dia berceloteh seorang diri.

.

.

Bel masuk telah berdentang, para murid masuk ke kelasnya dengan terburu-buru. Donghae dan teman sekelasnya sudah duduk manis menunggu guru barunya yang menggantikan Kim Seonsaengnim di pelajaran Seni. Benak Donghae mulai membayangkan seperti apa rupa guru barunya itu. Jika usianya sekitar 27-28 tahun seperti yang Kibum katakan, pastilah guru wanita itu sudah dipenuhi kerutan. Tidak menarik! Batin Donghae menuduh.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Donghae dari pikiran-pikiran jeleknya. Ia menengadah dan terpaku di tempat.

Siapa gadis manis itu? Yang sekarang berdiri di depan papan tulisnya. Tampaknya bukan hanya Donghae yang terperangah oleh sosok cantik di depan sana, nyatanya semua murid di kelasnya tengah membuka mulut mereka karena terkejut. Bahkan Kibum sedikit menyikutnya dan bersiul rendah.

"Halo semuanya. Perkenalkan namaku Lee Eunhyuk, aku guru pengganti Kim Seonsaengnim yang tengah mengambil cuti hamilnya. Kalian boleh memanggilku Eunhyuk Seonsaengnim. Aku tidak suka suasana mengajar yang terlalu kaku, jadi jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan saja tidak usah malu-malu," terang seorang wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai guru pengganti Kim Seonsaengnim. Ia tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan gummy smilenya yang membuat jantung Donghae kebat-kebit dengan wajah memerah.

Dia manis sekali, batin Donghae memuja. Tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang dengan sendirinya. Kibum yang melihatnya tersenyum mengejek, ia berbisik.

"Wanita tua dengan keriput di wajahnya. Aku tidak suka wanita seperti itu," Kibum mengulang pernyataan Donghae tadi pagi dengan seringai tersemat di wajah tampannya. Siswa berambut brunette itu tak mengindahkan omongan Kibum dan terus terpaku pada sosok indah di depan sana yang tengah mengabsen nama siswanya. Kibum mencibir karena diabaikan.

"Kim Kibum." Kibum mengangkat tangannya saat di panggil.

"Lee Donghae." Eunhyuk mengernyit karena tidak ada yang mengangkat tangannya. Apa siswa bernama Lee Donghae tidak masuk? Tapi semua kursi penuh.

"Lee Donghae," ulangnya agak keras. Kibum menyikut Donghae.

"Hei, Eunhyuk Saem memanggilmu, Hae," bisik Kibum.

"Lee Donghae."

"Aku di sini, manis." Ucapan Donghae yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling itu spontan membuat kericuhan di kelas. Semua teman sekelasnya dengan kompak bersiul dan menggoda Donghae. Kibum menepuk keningnya pelan. Dasar pria ini!

Wajah Eunhyuk spontan memerah mendengarnya. Astaga, ada apa dengan siswa yang bernama Lee Donghae ini? Apa dia seorang penggoda? Dengan tegas wanita berambut cokelat sedikit ikal ini menyuruh muridnya untuk tenang. Dan ia melanjutkan kembali mengabsen muridnya.

.

.

Eunhyuk membawa nampan makanan di tangannya, iris hitam kelamnya mengedar ke sekeliling kantin yang disesaki puluhan siswa-siswi yang tengah menyantap makanan. Sekarang waktunya istirahat, dan Eunhyuk berdiri gusar karena tidak menemukan tempat duduk kosong. Semua tampak penuh, atau tidak? Ah di sana ada tempat, di sebelah kedua siswa yang tengah menyantap makanannya ada satu kursi kosong. Tanpa basa-basi Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke sana.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh bergabung di sini?" Donghae dan Kibum yang sedang memakan makan siangnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Donghae terkesiap melihatnya, begitupun Eunhyuk begitu menyadari siswa ini yang tadi pagi menggodanya. Kibum berdeham mencairkan suasana.

"Duduk saja Saem, silahkan." Eunhyuk tersenyum pada mereka dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Donghae. Karena itu satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa.

"Saem sendirian saja?" Tanya Kibum membuka perbincangan. Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil membuat poni cokelatnya bergoyang pelan.

Manis, batin Donghae saat melihat gerakan menggemaskan itu.

"Aku ingin makan di kantin, sedangkan para guru makan di tempat mereka masing-masing. Aku jadi tidak punya teman." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir membuat Donghae memekik girang dalam hati. Eunhyuk Neomu kiyowo~ benarkah ia sudah berumur 28 tahun? ia terlihat berumur belasan tahun di matanya.

"Memang kenapa Saem ingin makan di kantin? Jarang sekali loh ada guru yang makan di kantin bersama murid lainnya," Kibum kembali bertanya mengabaikan Donghae dengan tatapan siap memangsa Eunhyuk. Gurunya itu sadar apa tidak dengan tatapan buas murid di sebelahnya?

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan di kantin ini, aku merindukannya. Sebenarnya aku alumni sekolah ini," jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengunyah makanan. Pipinya mengembung seperti anak kecil. Membuat Donghae lagi-lagi berfanboying dalam hati. Siswa tampan itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikan makanannya. Menurutnya pemandangan indah di sampingnya ini jauh lebih penting untuk diamati.

"Saem alumni sekolah ini? Wah kebetulan sekali ya."

"Ya begitulah. Emm, Donghae kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu? Namamu Donghae kan?" Eunhyuk sedikit risih juga saat tatapan mata Donghae terus tertuju padanya. Kibum tergelak mendengarnya.

"Abaikan saja dia saem, dia memang aneh seperti itu jika berhadapan dengan wanita cantik." Dan sebuah sendok melayang ke arah Kibum karena ucapan kurang ajarnya barusan. Donghae memberikan deathglare gratis yang ditanggapi cengiran oleh Kibum. Perasaan senangnya karena Eunhyuk mengingat namanya sedikit menguap akibat ulah Kibum yang minta dihajar.

"Ya namaku Donghae, saem. Aku sudah kenyang," jawabnya dengan hazel yang terfokus pada wajah cantik Eunhyuk. Gurunya ini memang sangat cantik. Lihat dirinya. Mata onyx yang berbinar jernih dengan single eyelid, bulu matanya begitu lentik, hidung mancung, pipi putih mulus yang diiringi semburat merah samar, rahangnya tegas, dan bibir merah merekah yang mengundang untuk diberi kecupan memabukkan. Semua itu dipadukan dengan helai cokelat madunya dan tubuh ramping bak model dunia. Bukankah dia terlihat sempurna? Dan satu lagi yang tak boleh dilewatkan. Eunhyuk itu… seksi!

Donghae mengusap bibir bawahnya, bersusah payah meredam debur jantungnya yang berkelotakan di katup. Nampaknya ia sudah terjatuh dalam pesona guru cantiknya ini.

Fokus Donghae kembali tertuju pada Eunhyuk yang tengah menyeruput susu stroberi kotak ukuran medium.

"Kau suka susu stroberi?" Tanya Donghae spontan. Eunhyuk menoleh padanya masih dengan bibir menyentuh sedotan. Bolehkah ia menggantikan sedotan itu dengan bibirnya?

"Ya, aku suka sekali susu stroberi. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya," Eunhyuk tertawa menjawabnya. Kibum ikut tertawa. Dalam diam Donghae mencatat informasi itu dan menyimpannya di memori otak. Stroberi hm? Menggemaskan sekali. Sangat cocok untuknya yang tampak periang.

Dan perbincangan mereka terinterupsi oleh bel yang berdentang. Donghae merutuk dalam hati.

Bel sialan!

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Tak terasa sudah dua bulan Eunhyuk mengajar di sekolahnya. Selama itu juga Donghae telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk. Sejak percakapan mereka di kantin tempo lalu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak semakin dekat. Di mana ada Eunhyuk Donghae pasti ada. Lebih tepatnya Donghaelah yang selalu membuntuti guru cantiknya.

Bunga cinta Donghae semakin merekah saat kejadian itu. Kejadian sewaktu dia terluka saat berlatih untuk pertandingan basket terakhirnya sebagai siswa tingkat akhir. Kaki Donghae terkilir dan dengan panik Eunhyuk membawanya ke UKS dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Eunhyuk benar-benar tampak seperti kekasihnya saja. Bahkan para murid mulai bergosip dengan kedekatan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Banyak yang berasumsi keduanya telah menjalin hubungan special. Donghae sih tidak keberatan, malah mengamini dari lubuk hati terdalam. Tapi nyatanya hubungan mereka tidak seperti itu walau sesungguhnya Donghae ingin.

Eunhyuk dengan telaten mengobati lukanya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah. Kehangatan tangan Eunhyuk yang menembus tulang sum-sum menumbuhkan perasaan kasih tak berujung bagi Donghae. Tangan kuat Donghae terangkat mengelus kepala Eunhyuk sayang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih Saem," ucapnya dengan senyuman yang mampu menjerat puluhan wanita di luar sana. Wajah merona Eunhyuk membentuk seringai seksi pada wajah tampan Donghae. Seringai yang mampu membuat para wanita rela berbuat dosa. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Donghae sangat menikmati pemandangan seksi di hadapannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar bisa memiliki Eunhyuk untuknya sendiri. Tak akan ia bagi dengan oranglain. Eunhyuk hanya miliknya!

.

.

Malam telah tiba, Donghae mengambil gitar dan duduk di kusen jendela kamarnya. Menyenandungkan lagu cinta sambil menatap bulan yang terlihat indah.

Senyum menawan terlukis di wajah tampan Donghae. Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan seraya menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Tak pernah ia sebahagia ini hanya karena seorang wanita. Seperti ingin menceritakan semua mimpi-mimpimu kepadanya. Seperti kehilangan kontrol akan wajahnya sendiri, sebab setiap kali memikirkannya senyumnya akan merekah. Seperti ingin memeluk sesuatu yang lembut sambil berteriak. Seperti berdiri di pinggir tebing dengan jantung berdesir ngeri-ngeri sedap.

Apa ini yang namanya kasmaran?

Donghae kembali tertawa. Astaga, apa benar ia tengah kasmaran? Dengan seorang wanita yang menjadi guru Seninya? Yang sangat cantik di matanya, yang begitu memukau, yang telah berhasil menawan hatinya yang tak pernah disinggahi cinta. Gurunya itu adalah wanita pertama yang dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan rela memberikan apapun untuknya. Hanya wanita itu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sedalam ini. Lee Eunhyuk.

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan menggumamkan nama Eunhyuk berulangkali diiringi hembusan angin malam yang menerpa. Berharap dengan hembusan itu bisa menyampaikan gumamannya kepada sang terkasih.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk."

.

.

Minggu pagi ini begitu cerah. Secerah perasaan Donghae sekarang. Dengan penuh semangat ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia harus terlihat tampan. Karena hari ini ia memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang begitu menyiksanya selama ini, dan hanya wanita itu yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, lelaki berpakaian kasual itu mengambil sebuket bunga mawar merah yang diperuntukkan hanya untuk sang terkasih. Ia akan mengunjungi Eunhyuk yang saat ini pasti tengah melatih para murid untuk kompetisi dance yang diikuti sekolahnya.

"Ku harap ini adalah hari keberuntunganku," gumamnya pelan dan segera beranjak setelah mengambil jaket yang tersampir di sandaran kursi.

Senyumnya semakin merekah begitu mencium aroma bunga yang berada dalam genggamannya. Semoga Eunhyuk akan suka.

Donghae menaiki motor sportnya dan segera melaju menuju destinasi akhirnya.

.

.

.

Itu dia.

Bidadarinya sudah berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Donghae tersenyum begitu melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah tertawa seraya melatih para muridnya di lapangan olahraga. Senyuman itu begitu menghangatkan hatinya. Saat melihatnya, dalam hati ia berdoa agar Eunhyuk berumur panjang, lebih panjang darinya agar Donghae bisa terus melihat senyumnya dan tidak pernah merasa kehilangan.

Wanita itu benar-benar menjadi tujuan hidupnya sekarang.

Dengan langkah tegap dan pasti Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk yang menyadari kehadirannya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Donghae mendekatinya.

"Donghae, sini." Donghae mengangguk dan berdiri di samping Eunhyuk yang terlihat manis dengan gummy smilenya yang memukau. Wanita ini, apa tidak bisa lebih memukau lagi? Lihat dia sekarang, tubuh mungilnya dibalut camisole lapis berwarna putih dengan pita biru menghiasi bagian depannya, cardigan setengah badan, untuk bawahnya ia memakai skinny jeans yang digulung. Rambut cokelat panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah dengan jepit rambut berbentuk hati yang tersemat indah di rambut halusnya. Oh betapa cantiknya wanita ini. Dia terlihat seperti remaja perempuan idola para lelaki. Belum lagi senyum gusinya yang terlihat lugu. Eunhyuk benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang malaikat.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita istirahat dulu. 20 menit lagi kalian harus kembali ke tempat ini. Mengerti?"

"Ye Lee Seonsaengnim." Dan sekumpulan murid-murid berjumlah 10 orang itu segera berlalu dari hadapan gurunya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdua.

"Untukmu." Donghae mengulurkan sebuket bunga mawar yang tertata begitu cantik ke hadapan guru manisnya yang sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis dan mengambil buket bunga tersebut.

"Terimakasih. Bunganya harum." Eunhyuk menghirup aroma bunga dan tersenyum ke arah Donghae yang bersemu merah.

"Seharum dirimu."

"Apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk karena tidak begitu jelas mendengar suara Donghae karena muridnya itu hanya bergumam. Ia melihat Donghae yang tersenyum menawan ke arahnya. Ini pertamakalinya ia melihat Donghae dalam balutan pakaian santai. Bukan seragam sekolah. Donghae tampak semakin tampan dengan kaus putih dengan kemeja cokelat sebagai outernya. Rambut brunettenya ditata sedikit acak-acakan menambah kesan maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar wajah Eunhyuk merona karena muridnya itu menatap intens dirinya. Satu lagi pesona Donghae yang tak bisa diabaikan. Mata cokelat sendunya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan sebelum memutus kontak matanya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ayo kita berteduh, Saem." Eunhyuk mengangguk dan beranjak bersama Donghae menuju bangku putih yang tersedia di bawah pohon tak jauh dari lapangan.

"Bagaimana latihannya, Saem?"

"Bagus, pada dasarnya mereka memang bisa menari, hanya harus sering dilatih agar lebih baik lagi. Kuharap mereka bisa rileks saat menari. Karena saat menari bukan bisa menghafal gerakannya yang penting tetapi perasaan. Biarkan perasaan kita mengalir dalam balutan tari. Karena menari itu membebaskan."

Donghae semakin terpukau dengan penjelasan Eunhyuk barusan. Ia semakin yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap Eunhyuk. Hembusan angin yang menerpa membuat helaian cokelat madu wanita itu bergoyang pelan. Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapu wajahnya. Hal tersebut tak dilewatkan sedetikpun oleh Donghae. Jantungnya semakin berpacu menggila melihat setiap inchi wajah sang wanita pujaan yang begitu bersinar diterpa sinar matahari. Betapa Donghae ingin membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya erat-erat dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan memabukkan. Tak lupa ia akan membisikkan serangkaian kata cinta tepat di telinga sang wanita. Donghae menurunkan tangannya yang tanpa sadar telah terangkat ingin memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini, Hae?" Eunhyuk membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, memandang langsung hazel Donghae.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Untuk?" Donghae menutup mata sekilas seraya menghembuskan nafas. Inilah saatnya. Kau harus mengutarakan perasaanmu, Donghae! Tekadnya mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Lee Eunhyuk, a-aku-"

Drrtt…

Donghae sedikit tersentak merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Buru-buru ia mengambil ponselnya. Sebuah panggilan telfon.

Sial!

Donghae merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa di saat penting seperti ini harus ada gangguan?!

Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang tersenyum menyuruhnya mengangkat telfon. Dengan berat hati ia menurutinya.

"Yeobseyo."

" _Hae-ah, jemput Hyung di bandara sekarang juga! Tidak ada alasan, setelah ini kau bebas mau kemanapun_."

Klik.

Dan sambungan itu terputus meninggalkan Donghae yang menggeram marah. Apa-apaan hyungnya itu?! Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang di saat yang tidak tepat!

"Ada apa?" mendengar suara halus itu Donghae menoleh.

"Hyungku memintaku menjemputnya sekarang."

"Yasudah, jemput sana!"

"Tapi EunHyuk aku-" kata-kata Donghae terhenti saat jemari lentik Eunhyuk mengusap punggung tangannya.

"Sana jemput hyungmu." Ingin sekali Donghae mengelus wajah Eunhyuk dan melantunkan ungkapan perasaannya saat ini juga. Agar wanita ini tau seberapa gila ia mendamba Eunhyuk agar menjadi miliknya.

Donghae menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya terangkat mengusap kepala Eunhyuk tanpa sadar.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Du-dua jam lagi," jawabnya terbata. Masih terkejut karena muridnya itu mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Tunggu aku, nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Eunhyuk semakin mematung saat jemari kekar itu turun mengelus pipinya sebentar sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkannya yang terdiam menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

.

.

Langit yang semula cerah berganti menjadi kelabu. Awan hitam mulai menghiasi langit Seoul, pertanda hujan akan datang. Donghae berlari ke arah motornya yang terparkir di halaman sebuah toko perhiasan. Dua jam telah berlalu. Setelah puas membombardir Hyungnya dengan segala umpatan dan makian karena telah mengganggu waktu sakralnya, Donghae segera berlalu menuju toko perhiasan, mengambil pesanannya.

Senyum menawannya terlukis saat melihat sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin bertuliskan D&E yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk Eunhyuknya.

Ya, hari ini ia tidak hanya mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi ia juga akan meminta Eunhyuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Bukan kekasih. Masa bodoh jika ini terlalu cepat. Yang jelas perasaannya pada Eunhyuk tidaklah main-main. Ini bukan perasaan cinta seperti remaja kebanyakan, yang biasa disebut cinta monyet. Ia yakin cintanya ini begitu dalam dan akan mengikat seumur hidup. Donghae memasukkan kotak cincin itu ke dalam saku celananya dan segera menaiki motornya. Eunhyuk berada di halte sekarang, menunggunya karena itu permintaan Donghae. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar sekaligus bersemangat ia memacu motornya menjemput Eunhyuk.

.

.

Langit semakin hitam dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat. Suara gemuruh sudah terdengar, untung saja tidak ada kilat yang menyambar. Donghae sudah sampai di halte. Ia melihat Eunhyuk yang mengusap-usap lengannya. Dengan cepat Donghae turun dan membuka helmnya. Ia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Eunhyuk yang terkejut atas tindakannya tersebut.

"Donghae, tidak usah re-"

"Sstt~ tidak apa-apa, kau lebih membutuhkannya." Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Oh iya, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Hae?" Donghae tersenyum sumringah. Ia mengambil tempat di hadapan Eunhyuk, membuat wanita itu sedikit mendongakan kepalanya. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang Donghae meraih jemari Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya dengan satu tangan, sebelah tangannya yang lain merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil kotak cincinnya.

Demi Tuhan, Donghae sangat gugup sekarang. Semua kata-kata yang sudah tersusun di otaknya mendadak hilang saat melihat manik hitam Eunhyuk yang memandangnya bingung. Donghae menarik nafas, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ayo Donghae, bukankah kau ingin Eunhyuk menjadi milikmu seutuhnya?

"Lee Eunhyuk sebenarnya-" ucapan Donghae terhenti saat ada mobil mewah berwarna merah berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang anak perempuan yang berlari menerjang Eunhyuk.

"Eomma~"

Apa?

Donghae mematung di tempatnya saat Eunhyuk melepas genggamannya dan meraih anak perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Haru sayang, kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Aku ingin menjemput Eomma hihi~"

"E-Eunhyuk, dia siapa?" Eunhyuk dan anak perempuan bernama Haru itu menatap Donghae yang berdiri kaku menatap mereka.

"Perkenalkan Hae, ini anakku Haru. Ayo beri salam sayang, dia ini salah satu murid eomma."

A-anak?! Bagaikan disambar petir, sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa dengan rasa sakit di hatinya yang teramat menyakitkan.

Eunhyuk sudah memiliki anak?

Tidak sampai di situ, rasa terkejut Donghae bertambah saat melihat seorang lelaki tinggi tegap berambut cokelat ikal berparas tampan keluar dari mobil mewah itu dan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Sayang, kau sudah lama menunggu di sini?"

"Kyuhyunie~"

Rasanya Donghae seperti mati melihat Eunhyuk dengan santainya masuk ke dalam dekapan pria bernama Kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati merengkuhnya. Suara gemuruh makin jelas terdengar dengan kilat yang mulai menyambar-nyambar. Menjadi musik pengantar kehancuran hati Donghae yang hancur lebur. Sakit sekali! Sungguh rasanya sangat menyakitkan mengetahui realita yang terpampang di depan mata. Menghancurkan angannya hingga kebagian yang paling dalam.

"Oppa, perkenalkan namaku Cho Haru, usia 5 tahun. Putri kesayangan appa dan eommaku, Cho kyuhyun dan Lee Eunhyuk~" Donghae semakin mematung saat anak perempuan bernama Haru itu menarik-narik ujung kausnya dan dengan senyum bahagia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai anak Eunhyuk dan pria itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ditatapnya Eunhyuk dengan pandangan nanar sarat akan luka yang dalam. Beginikah akhir kisah cintanya?

"Sayang, dia siapa?" Eunhyuk melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia cukup terkejut melihat sorot mata Donghae yang tertuju padanya. Ada apa? Kenapa memandangku penuh kesedihan seperti itu?

"Kyu perkenalkan ini salah satu muridku, Lee Donghae. Donghae ini Cho Kyuhyun, Dia-"

"Aku suami Eunhyuk, salam kenal." Eunhyuk tersenyum kaku pada Donghae yang sekarang menatap kosong telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang terjulur ke arahnya. Entahlah, melihat sorot mata Donghae membuatnya merasa bersalah tanpa sebab.

Dengan berat hati Donghae menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan menjabatnya tak bertenaga.

"Lee Donghae, saya murid dari Lee Seonsaengnim. Senang bertemu anda Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

"Ku harap istriku ini tidak menjadi guru yang galak di sekolah. Bagaimana sifatnya saat mengajar?" Kyuhyun meringis saat dengan teganya Eunhyuk mencubit pinggangnya sedikit keras.

"Aw, sakit sayangku." Haru tertawa melihat appanya.

"Rasakan, makanya jangan bicara macam-macam!" Donghae memejamkan matanya, meresapi rasa sakit yang semakin melumurinya bagai racun mematikan. Keluarga ini tampak bahagia.

"Beliau tidak galak Kyuhyun-ssi. Lee Seonsaengnim sangat ramah dan baik di sekolah. Cara mengajarnya pun mudah dipahami," ucap Donghae dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan kembali menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah jika istriku ini tidak galak." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa saat Eunhyuk mencubiti punggungnya.

"Appa ayo pulang, di sini dingin," rajuk Haru yang menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggendong Haru dan menciumi wajahnya, membuat Haru tertawa.

"Anak appa kedinginan eh? Baiklah ayo kita pulang baby. Hyukie, ayo kita pulang, Donghae-ah senang bertemu denganmu, kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke rumah kami."

"Dah oppa tampan, nanti kita main ya~"

Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan dengan pandangan sendu. Kyuhyun dan Haru sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, menyisakan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang berdiri canggung.

"Do-Donghae, aku pulang dulu ya, Terimakasih karena sudah mau menemaniku hari ini." Sungguh, melihat mata yang menatapnya sedih itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ada apa dengan lelaki ini?

"Eomma ayo!" suara Haru yang memanggilnya membuat Eunhyuk segera beranjak.

"Sekali lagi Terimakasih Donghae, dan… maaf." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Ia tidak tau kenapa harus meminta maaf, hanya saja ia merasa harus melakukannya. Donghae mengulurkan tangan kanannya ingin meraih Eunhyuk, tapi terlambat. Eunhyuk sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan dalam hitungan detik mobil itu sudah melaju meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dengan sejuta rasa sakit yang menerpa. Tangan kiri Donghae yang menggenggam kotak cincin itu mengepal.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk. Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku," ucapnya lirih dengan tetesan airmata yang mengalir. Bersamaan dengan itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Seakan langit ikut menangis melihat kisah cinta Donghae yang berakhir tragis.

"Aku bahkan belum memulainya, Eunhyuk."

Donghae masih berdiri di sana, di dekat halte. Dengan air hujan yang menghujami seluruh tubuhnya. Donghae tidak tau harus apa. Dingin mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya. Membuatnya sesak bahkan sulit bernafas. Donghae memandang langit kelam lalu tertawa. Tawa yang menyedihkan. Menertawai dirinya sendiri yang seperti pecundang. Kalah sebelum berperang. Haruskah ia mengalami ini? Merasakan sakitnya kehilangan padahal ia belum memiliki Eunhyuk sedetikpun?!

Donghae berteriak kencang menumpahkan segala rasa sakit yang di deranya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Teriakannya bergema bersahut-sahutan dengan suara gemuruh di langit.

"EUNHYUK AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

.

.

.

Hampir tengah malam saat Donghae baru tiba di apartemen yang ditinggalinya seorang diri. Dengan wajah datar ia memasuki tempat tinggalnya. Melempar helm dan jaket ke sembarang arah. Menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit hentakan, Donghae terduduk di lantai kamar. Pandangannya fokus menatap foto seseorang yang memenuhi dinding dan meja kamarnya. Foto Lee Eunhyuk, ah atau Cho Eunhyuk? Donghae kembali tertawa mengetahui realita yang ada. Dengan cepat ia bangkit menuju cermin besar di kamarnya, tanpa basa-basi dilayangkan tinjunya hingga cermin itu pecah berserakan dengan darah yang mengaliri punggung tangannya. Tak sampai di situ, Donghae melempar semua barang yang ada di meja dengan kasar. Nafasnya memburu, diambilnya satu figura berisi foto Eunhyuk yang diambilnya secara diam-diam minggu lalu. Matanya nyalang menatap seraut wajah yang terlukis di sana.

"Aku tak peduli kau sudah bersuami atau belum, kau harus menjadi milikku!" Donghae sudah bertekad untuk tetap mengutarakan perasaannya besok, tak peduli walau ia tahu Eunhyuk sudah berkeluarga. Yang jelas, Eunhyuk harus tau perasaannya!

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Donghae sudah berada di dalam kelasnya yang sepi. Ia yang pertama datang. Dengan kasar remaja lelaki itu mendudukkan diri di kursi paling belakang. Ia menumpukan tangan di atas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Kau kenapa, Donghae-ah?" Donghae mengangkat sedikit kepalanya guna melihat siapa yang menegurnya. Itu Kibum. Salah satu sahabatnya. Donghae kembali tertunduk tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Kibum mengerutkan dahinya melihat sikap Donghae yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa dengan sobatnya ini?

"Hei aku bertanya padamu! Sepertinya kau punya masalah yang cukup rumit bila melihat dari sikapmu? Ceritakan padaku!"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Kibum menghela nafas. Mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Lee Seonsaengnim?" pancingannya berhasil, kini Donghae menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi yang paling jelas dari sorot mata itu adalah pandangan yang dipenuhi luka. Ia tau Donghae memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada gurunya. Kibum diam menunggu lelaki berparas tampan itu berbicara.

"Di mana Eunhyuk sekarang?" bukannya penjelasan yang diterima Kibum melainkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Lee Saem? Kenapa?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya di koridor dekat perpustakaan." Kibum semakin heran saat Donghae beranjak keluar tanpa bicara sepatah katapun lagi padanya. Ia semakin curiga perilaku Donghae yang sangat aneh hari ini memang mempunyai benang merah dengan guru cantiknya, Lee Eunhyuk. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum mengambil buku untuk dibaca. Oh semoga Donghae ingat hari ini kelasnya akan diadakan ujian dari Park Seonsaengnim.

.

.

"Eunhyuk, bisa bicara sebentar?" Eunhyuk menoleh saat sebuah suara terdengar di gendang telinganya. Itu Donghae yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Donghae ini, terkadang memanggilnya Saem, terkadang langsung memanggil namanya. Dasar aneh! Eunhyuk ingin menegurnya tetapi tidak jadi begitu melihat wajah Donghae. Kenapa lelaki ini terlihat berantakan? Sorot matanya terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak di sini, ayo ikut aku." Perhatian Eunhyuk tertuju pada tangan Donghae yang menarik lembut lengannya. Tunggu, apa punggung tangan Donghae itu terluka?

"Donghae, tanganmu kenapa?" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae dan melihat luka yang masih belum mengering di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hae? Ayo kuobati dulu lukanya." Eunhyuk segera menarik Donghae untuk ke UKS tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat Donghae menarik Eunhyuk yang menggenggam tangannya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Do-Donghae?" wajah Eunhyuk merona saat jarak mereka begitu dekat. Untung saja suasana di perpustakaan ini sepi karena masih pagi.

"Tidak di sini."

"Ba-baiklah, kau mau bicara di mana?"

Eunhyuk hanya menurut saat Donghae menariknya ke suatu tempat tanpa banyak bicara. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Eunhyuk memperhatikan sekeliling, mereka ada di taman belakang sekolah saat ini. Tak ada orang lain selain mereka, membuat Eunhyuk gugup.

"Donghae, kau mau bicara apa?" selama beberapa detik tak ada jawaban, Eunhyuk dikejutkan saat Donghae menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Tubuhnya menegang dengan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat.

"Do-Donghae-"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Apa? Eunhyuk tidak salah dengar kan? Lelaki ini baru saja membisikkan pernyataan cinta?

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk. Sangat mencintaimu." Intensitas pelukannya makin bertambah saat Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. Donghae memejamkan matanya, meresapi hangatnya tubuh Eunhyuk yang berada dalam dekapannya. Tuhan, tak bisakah ia memiliki wanita ini? Donghae menciumi puncak kepala Eunhyuk, membuat wanita ini menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Donghae lepaskan!" Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk. Saat pertama kali melihatmu aku sudah tertarik dan semakin lama perasaan ini berubah menjadi cinta. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Eunhyuk. Jadilah miliku!" Donghae menangkup wajah cantik Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangan kokohnya. Memaku manik Eunhyuk agar selalu melihatnya. Hanya dirinya!

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk!" ditempelkannya dahinya dengan dahi Eunhyuk. Membuat deru nafas mereka beradu menerpa paras masing-masing.

"Kau sudah tau aku telah berkeluarga, Hae," ucapnya lirih dengan linangan airmata yang turun membasahi pipinya. Kenapa kehidupannya menjadi rumit seperti ini? Kenapa Donghae harus menyukainya?

"Aku tidak peduli Hyuk! Aku akan merebutmu dari mereka!"

"Jangan…" Donghae merasakan sesak saat mendengar suara lirih Eunhyuk, belum lagi airmata yang menodai wajah cantiknya, membuatnya meringis perih. Tak pantaskah ia mendapat kesempatan?

"Jangan Hae. Aku mencintai Haru dan juga suamiku. Jangan rebut aku dari mereka, ku mohon…" cukup sudah. Hati Donghae kembali hancur lebur mendengar pernyataan lugas tersebut. Eunhyuknya menolaknya. Eunhyuknya tidak mencintainya. Sakit sekali, sungguh rasanya teramat sangat sakit. Seperti nyawamu yang dicabut perlahan-lahan. Menyerap daya hidupmu.

"Aku harus apa, Hyuk? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Donghae mengerang frustasi. Tanpa basa-basi ia kembali memenjarakan tubuh Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Eunhyuk lirih sembari mengelus punggung bergetar Donghae. Melihat sendiri kehancuran hati Donghae membuatnya sesak. Ia tidak pernah mau membuat hati orang lain terluka, tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Menghancurkan hati orang lain. Terlebih itu adalah murid kesayangannya. Tuhan, ampuni aku!

"Hae… maafkan aku. Maaf aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Di luar sana pasti ada seorang wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu kelak."

"Aku hanya mau dirimu Eunhyuk! Hanya kau!"

"Donghae ku mohon jangan membuat ini semakin sulit!"

"Sesulit itukah mencintaiku?" Eunhyuk terdiam saat Donghae menatapnya tajam. Pelukan di pinggangnya pun makin mengerat.

"Apa cintaku ini salah, Hyuk?" Eunhyuk menghela nafas dan menatap Donghae dengan pandangan sendu.

"Cintamu tidak salah, tapi orang yang kau cintailah yang salah. Hae, aku sudah menikah, aku mencintai suamiku, tolong jangan siksa hatimu lebih dalam lagi. Lepaskan aku, bebaskan hatimu." Donghae menggeleng keras dan kembali memeluk Eunhyuk erat, sementara Eunhyuk menggeliat meminta dilepaskan.

"Hae kumohon." Donghae memejamkan matanya dan setetes airmata turun dari pelupuk mata sendunya begitu mendengar permohonan wanita yang dicintainya ini. Beginikah akhirnya? Apa benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan untuknya?

"Eomma~" suara seorang anak perempuan yang sangat dikenali Eunhyuk terdengar sayup-sayup membuatnya terkesiap masih dalam pelukan Donghae.

Haru?

"Eomma~"

Benar itu suara Haru, anaknya.

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya erat saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat tidak disukainya. Dia tidak membenci Haru, hanya saja ia sangat membenci status Haru sebagai anak Eunhyuk dan lelaki itu. Donghae menolak menyebut namanya.

"Hae lepaskan aku." Eunhyuk semakin menggeliat resah saat Donghae tak melepaskannya.

"Hae kumohon…" bisa ia dengar suara geraman Donghae di telinganya, menandakan pemuda ini marah. Ia mengerti perasaan Donghae, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan seperti ini terus. Mau tidak mau Donghae harus menerima kenyataan yang ada atau ia akan semakin sakit.

"Eomma~" dari sudut matanya Donghae bisa melihat Haru berdiri di ujung sana memperhatikan mereka sebentar sebelum berlari menghampiri.

"Haru jangan berlari seperti itu sayang!" Eunhyuk membeku. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia masih berada dalam pelukan Donghae. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun melihat posisi mereka saat ini. Dengan suara parau nyaris menangis ia memohon pada Donghae.

"Donghae kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau ada salahpaham. Ku mohon. Hae…hiks…" Tidak! Suara tangis Eunhyuk adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mencium bibir bergetar Eunhyuk cepat dan melepas pelukannya. Eunhyuk masih terperangah saat melihat Donghae yang berlari dari hadapannya. Donghae menciumnya. Bisa ia rasakan airmata di pipinya. Bukan airmatanya, tapi milik Donghae. Lelaki itu menangis? Eunhyuk mengusap airmata di pipinya dengan sedih. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku menghancurkan hati seseorang.

Grep!

Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak saat ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Itu Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk tau.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Eunhyuk menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Mengatur perasannya sebelum berbalik pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu."

"Hei kau menangis? Ada apa, baby?" Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya lembut. Meresapi kehangatan yang diberikan sang suami padanya. Eunhyuk memeluk Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Kenapa kau di sini?" lelaki bersurai cokelat ikal itu mengelus punggung mungil istrinya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang.

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja di rumah, biar aku yang meminta izin pada guru-guru di sini."

"Tidak usah Kyu, sebentar lagi akan ada kompetisi. Aku harus melatih mereka."

"Tidak ada alasan, hanya untuk hari ini. Kau harus istirahat! Wajahmu tampak pucat. Aku akan menemui Yunho dulu. Kau dan Haru tunggu saja di sini." Eunhyuk hanya diam menurut saat Kyuhyun beranjak ke arah ruang guru di mana Yunho-pemilik sekolah- berada. Mengurus izinnya. Sepertinya ia memang membutuhkan istirahat atau ia tak akan fokus mengajar nanti.

"Haru, kau melihat apa sayang?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Sedari tadi ia perhatikan pandangan Haru mengarah lurus ke depan.

"Eomma, kenapa oppa tampan menangis? Dia berlari ke arah sana," tunjuknya ke arah di mana Donghae tadi berlari.

"Oppa tampan?"

"Oppa tampan, yang kemarin bersama eomma itu…"

Donghae? Hanya nama itu yang terlintas di benaknya. Dan memang kemarin ia mendengar Haru memanggil Donghae "Oppa tampan". Apa yang dilihat Haru itu Donghae? Donghae menangis? Eunhyuk meremas dadanya pelan. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud membuat Donghae menangis.

Maafkan aku, bisiknya dalam hati.

"Eomma, eomma kenapa?" menoleh pada Haru, Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang."

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Aku sudah mengurus izinmu, baby. Ayo kita pulang." Tak lama Kyuhyun datang dengan senyuman hangat. Haru dengan semangat melompat ke pelukannya, minta digendong. Membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum. Senyumnya makin mengembang saat Kyuhyun menyelipkan jemari tangannya dengan Eunhyuk. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo sayang."

"Iya."

.

.

.

"Donghae sebaiknya kau pulang denganku saja pakai mobil. Wajahmu terlihat tidak sehat." Kibum menahan Donghae yang sudah menaiki motornya, bersiap pulang. Sahabatnya itu tampak pucat, ia tidak mau Donghae kenapa-kenapa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bukankah kau sudah ada janji dengan Siwon? Cepat temui dia sana!" Donghae memang keras kepala. Itu salah satu sifat jelek yang tidak disukai Kibum. Merasa percuma menasehati sang sahabat yang pasti masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri, Kibum menyerah.

"Terserahmu saja, yang jelas aku tidak mau mendengar berita kecelakanmu!"

"Kau menyumpahiku kecelakaan?!"

"Heish, bukan begitu. Sudahlah, hati-hati saat berkendara nanti!" Donghae mengangguk pelan agar Kibum cepat pergi. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood siap dinasehati saat ini. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Donghae menyalakan motornya saat mobil Kibum sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

Saat ini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk seorang. Membuat fokusnya terbagi. Ia tau saat di jalan raya seperti ini ia harus fokus dan berhati-hati dalam berkendara. Tapi bayangan menyakitkan itu selalu menghantuinya. Masih jelas di ingatannya saat Eunhyuk menolak cintanya, saat Eunhyuk memohon dilepaskan, saat Eunhyuk berada dalam pelukkan lelaki itu. Hentikan! Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghapus bayangan yang paling ingin ia lupakan. Tapi naas. Saat hazelnya kembali mengarah ke depan, sebuah mobil siap menghantamnya. Dan tabrakan itu tak terelakkan. Tubuh Donghae terpelanting ke jalan aspal dan dalam hitungan detik semuanya terasa gelap.

.

.

.

Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang saat semenit yang lalu ada yang menghubunginya dan memberitahu kalau seorang pemuda berstatus pelajar bernama Donghae baru saja terlibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Seseorang yang menelfon itu hanya menjelaskan kalau saat mengambil handphone siswa itu ia menekan tombol 1 sebagai panggilan cepat, dan sambungan itu langsung terhubung pada nomor Eunhyuk. Dengan panik Eunhyuk mengambil tas tangannya dan berlari mencari Haru. Kyuhyun belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya sebagai CEO salah satu perusahaan game terbesar di Asia.

"Haru, ayo ikut eomma, sayang." Pintanya saat sudah menemukan Haru yang bermain di taman belakang. Ia menggendong anak perempuannya dan sedikit berlari ke arah mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di pekarangan.

"Mau ke mana Eomma?"

"Rumah sakit. Murid eomma ada yang kecelakaan."

.

.

Eunhyuk berlari ke salah satu ruangan yang di ketahui sebagai ruang rawat Donghae. Nafasnya memburu di depan pintu bercat putih di mana Donghae berada. Haru menggoyangkan kakinya, meminta turun. Haru termasuk anak yang cerdas, ia menyadari Eommanya itu pasti lelah menggedongnya sambil berlari daritadi. Eunhyuk menurutinya dan menurunkan Haru. Tepat saat ia ingin membuka pintu, seorang dokter laki-laki paruh baya keluar dari ruangan.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan pasien di dalam?" tanyanya langsung dengan raut panik.

"Anda keluarga pasien Lee Donghae?"

"Saya gurunya. bagaimana keadaannya uisa?"

"Syukurlah lukanya tidak terlalu parah, hanya membutuhkan beberapa jahitan di kepalanya karena benturan yang cukup keras. Tapi dia tidak apa-apa, beberapa jam lagi dia juga akan sadar." Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia bersandar di dinding rumah sakit dengan tangan mengusap dadanya. Terimakasih Tuhan.

"Terimakasih uisa."

"Sudah kewajiban saya, kalau begitu saya mohon pamit, anda bisa menunggu pasien di dalam. Permisi."

"Baik uisa, sekali lagi terimakasih." Dengan debaran jantung yang cukup cepat, Eunhyuk membuka pintu bersama Haru yang digandengnya. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat Donghae terbaring di ranjang pesakitan dengan perban di kepala. Tangannya juga tampak banyak luka goresan.

"Eomma, oppa tampan kenapa? Oppa tampan sakit?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sedih. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah ranjang Donghae. Memperhatikan raut tampan muridnya yang tampak pucat. Astaga, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa ini karena dirinya lagi?

Haru tampak diam memperhatikan eomma dan oppa tampannya yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suara. Tangan kecilnya bergerak mengelus wajah Donghae pelan.

"Oppa tampan sakit? Oppa tampan ayo bangun, kalau tidak bangun eommaku jadi sedih. Oppa tampan harus bangun biar bisa main dengan Haru," ucapnya lugu sembari terus mengusap-usap wajah Donghae. Eunhyuk tertegun sejenak mendengar ucapan anaknya yang mengalir dengan polosnya. Tampaknya anaknya ini suka dan ingin dekat dengan Donghae.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Eunhyuk menunggui Donghae bersama Haru. Untung saja Haru tidak rewel meminta pulang, anak manis itu tetap menurut dengan perkataan eommanya tersayang. Eunhyuk juga sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan keadaannya serinci mungkin. Kyuhyun sudah memberinya izin untuk menjaga Donghae karena ia tak tau nomor telephone keluarga Donghae. Kelopak mata Donghae bergerak-gerak kecil, pertanda sang empunya mata itu akan tersadar. Mungkin pengaruh obat biusnya sudah habis, dengan perasaan lega Eunhyuk mengamati setiap pergerakan dengan rinci. Hazel itu terlihat, membuat Eunhyuk mengembangkan senyuman.

"Hae~"

"Oppa tampan~"

Bola mata Donghae bergerak mencari sumber suara yang di dengarnya. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam melihat wajah wanita yang dicintainya tengah tersenyum padanya. Tangannya terangkat guna menangkup wajah itu, mengelusnya sayang. Untuk sesaat Eunhyuk menegang merasakan sentuhan Donghae di wajahnya, tapi mengingat kondisi siswanya yang buruk Eunhyuk membiarkan Donghae menyentuhnya untuk saat ini. Digenggamnya telapak tangan Donghae yang masih setia mengelus pipinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghae mengangguk singkat masih dengan hazel yang mengunci onyx wanita ini. Ia ingat, dalam perjalanan pulang Donghae tidak fokus karena terus dibayang-bayangi penolakan Eunhyuk yang menyiksanya, dan pada saat itulah ada mobil melawan arah yang siap menghantamnya. Kecelakaan itu pun terjadi. Donghae meringis memegangi kepalanya saat mencoba bangun dibantu oleh Eunhyuk.

"Oppa tampan sudah sehat?" suara ini… Donghae melirik samping Eunhyuk. Anak ini lagi. Keberadaan anak ini sangat menyiksa batin Donghae. Donghae memberikan senyum canggung pada Haru. Apa lelaki tinggi itu juga bersama Eunhyuk sekarang?

Menyadari lirikan mata Donghae, Eunhyuk sedikit berdeham memecah kecanggungan.

"Kyuhyun tidak ada di sini, hanya aku dan Haru. Aku tidak tau nomor telepon keluargamu, jadi aku belum menghubungi mereka."

"Tidak apa-apa, keluargaku tidak ada di sini, hanya hyungku. Tidak usah menghubunginya, aku tidak mau diceramahi. Dia berisik!" Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. Apa barusan ia tengah menjelek-jelekkan hyungnya sendiri?

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, aku mau pulang saja."

"Apa? Hei tunggu dulu! Kondisimu masih belum stabil, kau harus istirahat, Hae…" Eunhyuk menahan tubuh Donghae yang ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Memangnya Donghae ini super hero, apa? Yang dalam sekejap bisa pulih sempurna.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan cemaskan aku!"

"Kau harus istirahat!"

"Tidak, aku mau pulang."

"Hae…" Donghae kalah. Mendengar permohonan Eunhyuk yang mirip rajukan itu membuatnya tak berkutik. Sampai kapanpun ia tak pernah bisa menang melawan rajukan Eunhyuk yang sungguh menggemaskan. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Eunhyuk, tapi ia sadar, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Kau mau pulang? Baiklah kau boleh pulang. Tapi kau akan pulang ke rumahku, biarkan aku merawatmu sampai kau sembuh. Tak ada penolakan!" Apa Eunhyuk mau membunuhnya secara perlahan? Ke rumahnya? Dan menyaksikan sendiri kemesraan pasangan suami-istri itu? Hatinya sudah hancur saat ini, apa itu tidak cukup?

"Kau mau menyiksaku?"

"Apa?" kenapa Donghae berpikir seperti itu? Ia hanya ingin merawat Donghae. Dia tinggal sendiri kan? Lukanya tidak akan sembuh kalau tidak ada yang merawatnya. Ia hanya ingin menolong Donghae. Tidak ada maksud lain.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Dengan panik Eunhyuk berusaha menahan tubuh Donghae yang sudah berdiri. Karena kondisi tubuh yang belum stabil, Donghae limbung menubruk Eunhyuk yang tidak kuat menahan berat badannya.

"Eomma!" Haru berteriak mendapati Eommanya jatuh bersama oppa tampannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun yang baru masuk terkejut melihat posisi istrinya dengan Donghae yang saling menindih. Apa yang terjadi? Kyuhyun tersadar saat suara ringisan istrinya meminta perhatian.

"Kyu, bantu aku…" Donghae yang juga tersadar segera bangun dari posisinya dibantu Kyuhyun. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" melirik Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Haru menarik ujung jas abu-abu Kyuhyun.

"Tadi oppa tampan ingin pergi tapi eomma menahannya untuk istirahat, lalu saat berdiri oppa tampan jatuh menimpa Eomma," jelasnya dengan mimik wajah khas anak-anak yang mengemaskan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Jadi hanya ketidaksengajaan belaka.

"Donghae-ah kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Donghae masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Aku ingin pulang."

"Kau bercanda? Dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang masih belum stabil ini ingin pulang?" Kyuhyun terperangah tak percaya dengan keinginan murid istrinya itu.

"Kyu, dia tinggal sendiri, bolehkah dia tinggal bersama kita untuk beberapa hari. Aku akan merawatnya," pinta Eunhyuk dengan pandangan memelas yang sungguh meluluhkan hati. Apa Kyuhyun bisa menolak?

"Tidak perlu. Saya bisa mengurus diri saya sendiri. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot Lee Seonsaengnim." Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kau akan tinggal bersama kami untuk beberapa hari ini. Ku mohon jangan menolak! Biarkan kami membantumu," jelas Kyuhyun tegas tanpa keraguan. Membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum begitupun Haru. Ia senang karena bisa bermain dengan oppa tampannya. Donghae tersenyum miris. Membantu? Membantu menghancurkan hatinya? saat ini ia hanya bisa menerima keadaannya. Sebersit ide jahat melintas di pikirannya. Kalau Eunhyuk tidak bisa menerima cintanya, ia akan membuat Kyuhyun meragukan cinta Eunhyuk. Kita lihat saja.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari Donghae tinggal bersama Eunhyuk dan keluarga kecilnya. Semua tampak baik-baik saja. Eunhyuk dengan sabar merawat Donghae walau kadang risih saat Donghae dengan sengaja menyentuhnya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Untung saja Kyuhyun bukan tipe pencemburu buta. Ia masih memaklumi sifat Donghae. Mungkin pengaruh sakit makanya dia manja, katanya waktu itu. Terkadang Haru pun bermain dengan Donghae.

Saat ini Haru ingin mengajak Donghae yang berada di kamar untuk bermain. Tapi pergerakannya berhenti saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Haru…"

"Minho oppa!" Haru berlari dan melompat ke pelukan anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun yang tadi memanggilnya. Itu Minho, saudara sepupu dari appanya.

"Oppa kapan datang?"

"Baru saja. Mana ahjussi dan ahjumma?"

"Appa kerja, eomma ada di dapur. Oppa sendiri?" Minho terkekeh mendengar suara Haru yang menggemaskan.

"Oppa tidak sendiri. Eomma ada di depan sebentar lagi juga masuk."

"Ada siapa, Haru?" Eunhyuk muncul dari dapur dengan apron biru bercorak stroberi melilit pinggang rampingnya.

"Minho, kapan kau datang sayang? Mana eommamu?" Eunhyuk menghampiri Minho dan mengelus rambutnya. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu Minho, anak ini semakin tinggi dan tampan saja.

"Itu eomma," tunjuk Minho ke arah pintu di mana terdapat seorang wanita yang baru masuk.

"Key, apa kabar?" Eunhyuk tersenyum dan segera memeluk sahabatnya bernama asli Kim Kibum tapi sering dipanggil Key dengan erat. Ia rindu dengan sahabat sejak masa SMAnya ini.

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku sehat, seperti yang kau lihat. Ayo duduk dulu, akan kusiapkan minuman."

"Tidak usah repot-repot."

"Tidak merepotkan."

"Biar aku bantu kalau begitu." Dan kedua wanita dewasa itu pun berlalu menuju dapur. Menyiapkan makan dan bergosip, mungkin? Ini sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Minho oppa, ayo ku kenalkan sama Oppa tampan." Haru menarik tangan Minho dengan semangat. Menggeretnya menuju salah satu kamar tamu yang tersedia di rumah itu.

Oppa tampan?

"Oppa tampan~"

"Haru?"

"Haru dia siapa?" Minho bertanya. Telunjuknya mengarah pada Donghae yang juga memandangnya bingung dari atas tempat tidur.

"Minho oppa, ini oppa tampan. Muridnya eomma~" dan obrolan mereka berlanjut dengan Haru yang menjelaskan secara keseluruhan. Tentu saja dengan gaya bahasanya yang menggemaskan. Terkadang Donghae berpikir. Seandainya Haru adalah anaknya dengan Eunhyuk, pasti ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

.

.

Malam hari telah tiba. Key dan Minho sudah pulang sore tadi. Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang ditempati Donghae untuk mengajaknya makan malam.

"Hae, ayo makan malam. Kau mau makan di sini apa di ruang makan?" Eunhyuk menyembulkan kepalanya , melihat Donghae yang terduduk di ranjangnya. Merasa tidak ditanggapi Eunhyuk melangkah memasuki kamar. Berdiri dihadapan Donghae.

"Hae- Kya!" Eunhyuk reflek menjerit saat Donghae menarik tangannya dan menindihnya di tempat tidur. Bola matanya membola mendapati Donghae di atasnya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa aku benar-benar tak punya kesempatan, Hyuk?"

"Hae…"

"Jawab aku! Kau tau, aku sungguh tersiksa berada di sini. Melihatmu berada dalam pelukan lelaki lain. Bukan dalam dekapanku! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Lee Eunhyuk!" Donghae hampir berteriak mengatakannya. Sungguh, ia sangat tersiksa berada di sini. Walau ia selalu menyentuh Eunhyuk di depan Kyuhyun, nyatanya ialah yang terbakar cemburu melihat keharmonisan keluarga kecil ini. Kemesraan yang selalu dilihat membuat api kemarahan Donghae melesat ke titik didih. Ketidak berdayaannya memiliki Eunhyuk bagaikan pukulan telak yang seperti disayat-sayat dengan perlahan tapi menyakitkan. Ia tidak sanggup lagi.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hyuk. Tinggalkan mereka, atau kau bisa membawa Haru. Ku mohon," pintanya dengan suara parau, membuat airmata Eunhyuk mengalir dari pelupuk indahnya.

"Hae… maafkan aku-"

"Tidak! Jangan meminta maaf sayang. Ayo pergi bersamaku." Eunhyuk mengeleng lemah. Isakannya terdengar keluar membuat Donghae meringis. Ia membuat malaikatnya menangis lagi. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat wanita cantik ini menangis. Ia hanya ingin cintanya terbalas. Hanya itu.

"Donghae, dengarkan aku. Aku minta maaf padamu. Sungguh. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, Hae. Aku mencintai keluargaku. Kumohon mengertilah. Lepaskan aku, ku mohon hiks…" Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Berusaha meredam isakannya yang semakin keras.

"Hyukie…"

"Kumohon Hae…" tak kuat mendengar isak tangis Eunhyuk yang memilukan hati, Donghae segera memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang Eunhyuk yang beraroma stroberi.

"Jangan menangis Hyukee, maafkan aku."

"Lepaskan aku, Hae~" Donghae menggeram pelan mendengarnya. Ternyata memang begini akhir kisah cintanya. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Eunhyuk mengelus belakang kepala Donghae dengan lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu Hae. Sangat menyayangimu. Tapi bukan sebagai seorang wanita terhadap pria. Maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini, tapi kau harus menerima kenyataan yang ada. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, suamiku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, aku juga sangat tidak ingin menyakitimu, Donghae. Aku tidak ingin. Percayalah!" dalam diam Donghae meresapi setiap vokal dan konsonan yang keluar dari mulut mungil Eunhyuk. Ia mengerti, hanya saja hatinya tidak mau mengerti. Ia menginginkan Eunhyuk di sepanjang hidupnya. Belum pernah ia merasakan cinta sedalam ini terhadap seorang wanita. Hanya kepada Eunhyuklah ia seperti ini. Tapi seperti yang Eunhyuk katakan, Donghae harus menerima kenyataan yang ada. Sorot mata lelaki bersurai brunette itu menjadi hampa. Binar kebahagiannya lenyap tak berbekas. Menghilang bersama cintanya yang harus dilepaskannya. Dengan perlahan Donghae melepas pelukannya, bangkit dari posisi menindihnya untuk terduduk di sudut tempat tidur. Eunhyuk mengikuti pergerakan Donghae dalam diam. Masih terlihat jelas jejak airmata membasahi parasnya.

"Hae-"

"Pergilah! Letakkan saja makananku di meja."

"Hae-"

"Pergi sekarang atau aku akan membawamu lari saat ini juga!" ucapnya dingin tanpa memandang Eunhyuk sedikitpun. Hati Eunhyuk mencelos. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mundur perlahan. Sebelum berbalik pergi dengan lirih ia berucap, "Maafkan aku Lee Donghae."

.

.

.

Haru menyaksikan semua itu dari balik pintu. Ia berniat memanggil oppa tampannya untuk makan bersama, tapi apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya membuat anak manis itu terdiam. Ia memang tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ia hanya anak-anak, tapi Haru anak yang cerdas. Sedikitnya ia paham apa yang dibicarakan oleh Eomma dan Oppa tampannya. Belum lagi perkataan Minho tadi sore saat mereka bermain berdua, mau tidak mau mengusik pikiran polosnya.

Sejak sore sampai hampir tengah malam seperti ini Haru menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya karena tidak bisa terlelap. Haru turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke luar kamar. Ya, Haru tidur sendiri sekarang. Appa dan Eommanya tidur di kamar terpisah tepat di samping kamar Haru. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat siluet seseorang berdiri memunggungi dirinya. Siluet itu tengah memandangi foto keluarganya yang terpasang di dinding ruangan.

"Oppa…" panggil Haru pelan, kakinya melangkah mendekati Donghae yang sudah berbalik memandangnya.

"Haru, kau belum tidur, baby?" Haru menggeleng. Walau diterangi lampu yang tidak terlalu terang, Haru bisa melihat ekspresi Donghae terlihat lelah. Donghae berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Haru.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, apa mimpi buruk?" Haru kembali menggeleng, pandangan matanya lurus menatap Hazel Donghae.

"Oppa… apa oppa tampan suka eomma?" tubuh Donghae reflek menegang mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak diduganya akan keluar dari Haru. Kenapa anak ini menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa oppa suka eomma?" ulangnya. Donghae menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Iya, oppa suka eommamu, oppa suka appamu, oppa juga suka Haru. Kalian orang baik. Oppa suka." Mata onyx Haru yang begitu mirip dengan Eunhyuk itu berkaca-kaca. Kembali teringat dengan ucapan Minho dan juga kejadian Eommanya dan Donghae.

"Oppa mencintai eommaku?" Donghae cukup syok dengan pertanyaan itu. Apa? Kenapa Haru kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat kerja jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat?

"…"

"Oppa… oppa jangan rebut eommaku. Aku sayang eomma dan appa. Aku tidak mau mereka berpisah hiks…" bagaikan disambar petir, permohonan yang keluar dari anak polos itu sukses meremuk redamkan hati Donghae yang sudah dipenuhi retakan disetiap bagiannya.

"Tapi oppa sangat mencintai eommamu," jawab Donghae dengan gumaman rendah.

"Eommaku juga mencintai appa. Oppa jangan rebut eommaku hiks…" tangisan anak itu terdengar memilukan. Membuat Donghae tidak tahan dan segera memeluknya.

Kenapa Haru bisa bicara seperti itu? Karena Minho. Sore tadi saat bermain dengannya, Minho berbicara. Ia melihat Donghae dan gerak-gerik Donghae terhadap Eommanya-Eunhyuk-. Ia mengatakan sepertinya Donghae memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada Eunhyuk. Ia memperingatkan Haru, karena tidak mau kejadian yang ia alami terulang pada Haru. Dulu Appa dan eomma Minho sangatlah harmonis, tapi saat ada orang ketiga yang mendekati eommanya membuat orangtua Minho bertengkar dan akhirnya bercerai. Itu suatu kenangan yang sangat pahit untuk dikenang. Makanya, saat melihat Donghae, Minho berbicara pada Haru.

"Jangan biarkan oppamu itu merebut eommamu, Haru!" itulah yang dikatakannya. Yang begitu melekat di hati Haru. Ia tidak mau eomma dan appanya berpisah. Ia tidak mau seperti Minho yang selalu menangis saat mengingat kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak mau!

"Oppa harus berjanji jangan mengambil eomma dariku hiks…" sebuah permohonan tulus dari lubuk hatinya membuat Donghae tidak berdaya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya Donghae berusaha menata puing-puing hatinya yang berserakan menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Sangat sulit. Mau tidak mau Donghae harus menyerah. Meninggalkan cintanya.

"Oppa tidak akan merebut eommamu, Haru."

"Janji?"

"Iya. Sekarang berhenti menangis atau oppa juga akan menangis." Haru melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan mengusap airmatanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Donghae terkekeh ditengah kehancuran hatinya. Anak ini begitu polos. Setega itukah dirinya ingin merusak kebahagiaannya? Tidak! Ia tidak mau menghancurkan hidup oranglain. Biarlah ia terluka. Ia percaya seiring berjalannya waktu lukanya akan terhapus walau tidak permanen. Ia akan pergi untuk menata hatinya kembali.

"Haru mau tidur dengan oppa? Ini malam terakhir oppa di rumahmu. Besok oppa harus pulang ke rumah oppa sendiri." Haru memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat manis.

"Oppa mau pulang? Oppa tidak akan bermain dengan Haru lagi?" Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Haru menuju kamar.

"Ini sudah malam, ayo kita tidur."

Dan malam itu Donghae habiskan dengan tidur bersama Haru.

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan sudah berlalu sejak Donghae keluar dari rumah Eunhyuk. Sikapnya berubah. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Jika bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul dan kembali berjalan tanpa menyapa pujaan hatinya. Ujian kelulusan sudah di depan mata. Sedikitnya Donghae bersyukur karena bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Eunhyuk.

"Hae, kau sudah memutuskan mau kuliah di mana?" Tanya Kibum di sebelahnya.

"Iya, Hae. Kau mau kuliah di mana? Kau kan pintar, kau pasti lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Setelah Kibum tentunya," Siwon yang ada di samping Kibum ikut menimpali. Ia merangkul Kibum, bak seorang ayah yang bangga dengan prestasi anaknya. Kibum hanya terkekeh sedangkan Donghae tersenyum. Kelas mereka cukup ramai karena tidak ada guru. Pandangan Donghae tertuju ke luar kelas saat melihat Eunhyuk melintas di lorong kelas depan sana. Donghae tersenyum simpul.

"Yang jelas aku akan kuliah di tempat yang sangat jauh," jawabnya tenang.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa kuliah bersamaku dan Siwon. Kami sudah memutuskan tempat kuliah kami dan itu jauh dari sini." Donghae menatap Kibum dan Siwon bergantian.

"Kurasa aku akan ikut kalian."

.

.

.

Hari kelulusan sudah tiba. Seperti yang diduga. Donghae lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan begitupun dengan Kibum, Siwon dan teman-temannya yang lain. Donghae dan teman-temannya yang lain berbaris untuk berpamitan dan berterimakasih pada guru-guru yang telah membimbing mereka selama ini. Suasana di sana cukup mengharu biru, mengundang untuk meneteskan airmata. Masa sekolah telah mereka lewati. Kini mereka harus menjalani masa-masa yang lebih keras.

Donghae berdiri di depan Eunhyuk. Gurunya itu menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Donghae memeluknya erat dan berbisik, "Terimakasih atas bimbinganmu selama ini, saem. Maaf selama ini aku sudah menyusahkanmu." Eunhyuk mengelus punggung Donghae dengan lembut. Ia mengangguk.

"Sama-sama, kuharap ilmu yang kuberikan dapat bermanfaat untuk kalian. Kau tidak merepotkanku, tidak usah meminta maaf."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Lee Eunhyuk Seonsaengnim."

"Iya, Lee Donghae."

"Saranghae."

Eunhyuk sedikit menegang mendengar kalimat yang dibisikkan Donghae tepat di telinganya. Bahkan Eunhyuk bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Donghae yang nenerpa kulit wajahnya. Secepat kalimat itu, secepat itu pula Donghae berlalu menghampiri guru lainnya. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang memegangi dadanya.

"Donghae…"

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu dari hari kelulusan. Eunhyuk tengah berada di ruang santai rumahnya pagi ini. Tampak mengerjakkan sesuatu di laptop putihnya. Mungkin mengurus nilai-nilai muridnya. Perhatian Eunhyuk teralih saat menyadari Kyuhyun di depannya.

"Ada apa Kyunie?" Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di sebelah Eunhyuk dan mengelus mahkota cokelatnya sayang.

"Aku harus menyampaikan ini. Kau harus ke bandara sekarang. Donghae akan pergi," jelasnya menatap langsung iris hitam istrinya yang menatap bingung.

"Pergi?"

"Ya. Pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studynya di sana."

A-Amerika?! Kenapa jauh sekali?

"Pergilah Hyukie, kau harus menemuinya sebelum dia pergi. Ucapkan salam perpisahan dengan benar."

"Tapi Kyu, aku, sebenarnya-"

"Sstt… aku tau Hyukie, aku tau semuanya. Dan aku percaya padamu." Eunhyuk tertegun di tempat. Kyuhyun tau? Apa yang Kyuhyun tau?

"Pergilah Hyukie, dan segeralah kembali. Aku menunggumu. Saranghae." Kyuhyun mencium kening Eunhyuk cukup lama. Ia tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Nado saranghae, Kyu. Aku pasti kembali padamu. Aku pergi dulu." Kyuhyun masih tersenyum melihat punggung istrinya menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. Kyuhyun tau semuanya. Kyuhyun melihat Haru dan Donghae tengah malam itu. Ia mendengar semuanya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah melupakan pengakuan Donghae saat berbicara empat mata dengannya satu hari sebelum siswa itu pergi dari rumahnya.

"Aku mencintai Lee Eunhyuk, istrimu." Saat itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam menahan emosi agar tak memukul Donghae dengan keras. Berani sekali dia mencintai istrinya. Tapi tawa menyedihkan Donghae mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa aku salah mencintai Eunhyuk? Kalau tau begini akhirnya, aku tidak akan mencintainya. Aku juga tidak memilih untuk mencintainya. Hatiku memilih sendiri. Berdosakah aku? Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan merebut istrimu. Haru dan Eunhyuk sendiri sudah melarangku, haha lucu sekali. Mereka sangat kompak. Kyuhyun-ssi, tolong jaga Eunhyuk untukku, kalau sekali saja kudengar kau menyakitinya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk merebutnya darimu!" Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan. Lelaki ini sedang patah hati. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah mendengarkan.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Kau tidak perlu takut dengan kehadiranku lagi. Terimakasih karena selama ini kau selalu baik padaku. Aku pamit pergi. Selamat tinggal." Donghae sedikit membungkukkan badanya dan berbalik pergi.

"Donghae," panggil Kyuhyun. Donghae berhenti berjalan tapi tidak berbalik.

"Hati-hati. Terimakasih karena sudah melepaskan istriku. Kau laki-laki baik. Aku yakin kau akan mendapat wanita yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus nanti. Jaga dirimu." Donghae kembali melangkah saat ucapan Kyuhyun selesai. Kyuhyun menatap sendu punggung Donghae yang menjauh.

Semoga kau bahagia Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berlari di tengah keramaian bandara. Ia menoleh kanan dan kiri mencari Donghae. Nafasnya memburu karena terus berlari sedari tadi. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga dia tidak terlambat. Sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar di ujung sana. Dekat pintu boarding bagian utara. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Donghae," panggilnya cukup keras. Lelaki yang merasa namanya disebut itu menoleh. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Eunhyuk di hadapannya. Kenapa dia bisa di sini? Bukan hanya Donghae yang kaget, pun Kibum dan Siwon yang bersamanya.

"Lee Saem? Kenapa anda ada di sini?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada terkejutnya yang sangat kentara. Donghae maju melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri tegak setelah bisa menetralisir nafasnya. Merasa Donghae dan Eunhyuk butuh privasi, Kibum menyeret Siwon menjauh. Bagaimanapun ia sudah tau kisah cinta Donghae.

"Kau akan pergi jauh dan tidak bilang padaku?" todong Eunhyuk langsung. Telunjuknya mengarah pada wajah Donghae.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanyanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk barusan. Ia berniat pergi diam-diam sebenarnya.

"Kyuhyun yang memberitahuku." Donghae mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau benar-benar akan ke Amerika?" nada suara Eunhyuk terdengar sedih. Donghae tersenyum simpul.

"Iya. Aku harus menjauh dari seseorang agar hatiku tidak hancur lagi," jelasnya dengan ringan sementara Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi karena aku?" Donghae menghela nafas. Jemari kokohnya meraih wajah Eunhyuk dan mengangkatnya agar tidak menunduk. Tanpa ragu Donghae mengelus wajah manisnya dengan perasaan mendamba.

"Tidak sepenuhnya karenamu. Ayahku juga menginginkanku kuliah di Amerika. Beliau menawarkanku sebelum ujian kelulusan. Ku rasa ini kesempatan yang baik untukku, juga untukmu." Mereka hanya terdiam setelahnya, berusaha merekam wajah masing-masing dengan baik, terutama untuk Donghae. Lelaki itu memerhatikan setiap inchi wajah Eunhyuk dengan seksama. Tak melewatkan sedikitpun. Ia pasti akan merindukan Eunhyuk di sana. Pasti. Tapi inilah jalan terbaik bagi mereka. Donghae menyelipkan helaian rambut cokelat Eunhyuk ke belakang telinga.

"Maafkan aku," suara Eunhyuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Donghae tersenyum dan perlahan mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Bibir tipisnya mendarat di bibir tebal Eunhyuk. Dengan penuh perasaan Donghae menyesap lembut bibir yang ditawannya saat ini. Bibir Eunhyuk sangat manis. Membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan. Dihisapnya bibir bawah Eunhyuk dan Donghae cukup terkejut saat Eunhyuk membalas ciumannya dengan ragu-ragu. Bisa ia rasakan kuluman lembut di bibir atasnya. Donghae menggeram tertahan sebelum mencium Eunhyuk jauh lebih dalam. Tangannya mendekap pinggang ramping Eunhyuk erat. Donghae menjilat bibir Eunhyuk sekilas sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Selamat tinggal." Dengan cepat Eunhyuk menatap Donghae.

"Selamat tinggal Eunhyuk. Jaga dirimu. Sekali saja aku mendengar kau disakiti oleh Kyuhyun, aku pasti akan merebutmu. Tak peduli kau mau atau tidak." Mata Eunhyuk memanas melihat Donghae mundur perlahan masih menghadapnya. Inikah akhirnya? Apakah ia tidak bisa melihat Donghae lagi? Tanpa sadar airmatanya jatuh membasahi parasnya.

"Jangan menangis, baby. Suatu hari nanti, jika kau memang ditakdirkan untukku, kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi. Kita pasti akan bersatu. Tersenyumlah. Karena itu yang kuinginkan." Eunhyuk berusaha tersenyum walau begitu berat. Tapi itu permintaan terakhir Donghae. Ia harus menyanggupinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk tersenyum dan melambai pada Donghae.

"Jaga dirimu, Hae." Donghae mengangguk dan dengan perlahan berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan cintanya.

Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Terkadang demi kebahagian sang terkasih, kita dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk mempertahankan atau melepasnya.

Cinta yang sebenarnya adalah memberikan kebahagiaan hakiki pada kekasih hati. Tidak bertindak egois menahannya dengan rasa sakit yang akan dideranya.

Cinta itu membebaskan, bukan mengikat.

Memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang terkasih niscaya akan memberikan kebahagiaan juga padamu. Karena cinta adalah anugerah Tuhan.

.

.

End

.

Bagi yang sudah mampir atau sekedar liat doang dimohon menyumbangkan review. Karena itu sangat berarti untuk saya.

Menerima dengan senang hati kritik dan saran. Hargailah usaha author ini dengan review. Kalau bisa sih yang panjang biar saya seneng :3

Oke segitu aja. Jangan lupa Review okHae?

Bye~


	2. Alternate ending

The Rhytem Of Painfull

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's Note: hai saya kembali membawa alternate ending untuk ff ini. Karena kebanyakan pada gak sudi Haehyuk gak bersatu, jadi saya membuat alternate endingnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Warning: AU, GS Hyuk!, OOC, Typos, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk slight Kyuhyuk

Disclaimer: Milik Tuhan YME

Happy Read~

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Donghae, aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku sudah memiliki Kyuhyun dan Haru."

"Tidak, sayang. Jangan seperti itu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Jadilah milikku Lee Eunhyuk!" Donghae berusaha meraih jemari halus Eunhyuk yang semakin menjauh dari sisinya. Cuaca saat itu kelabu, awan hitam mulai mendominasi langit. Tatapan Eunhyuk padanya adalah tatapan yang sungguh menyakitkan yang pernah ia lihat. Sorot mata Eunhyuk begitu dingin padanya, seakan tidak mengenalnya.

Tidak.

Jangan melihatku seperti itu, sayang. Donghae meringis dalam hati saat mendapat tatapan menyakitkan itu. Donghae maju selangkah dan Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan mundur 2 langkah.

"Eunhyukie…"

"Tidak, Hae. Kita tidak bisa bersatu. Aku sudah memiliki keluarga kecilku sendiri. Kau juga harus mulai melupakanku."

"Tidak-"

"Aku pergi."

"Tidak! Jangan pergi Hyuk! Eunhyuk!" Donghae berlari berusaha mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah berbalik tanpa menoleh kembali.

"Eunhyuk!"

"Donghae, hei."

"Eunhyuk jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Hei, Donghae bangun!"

"EUNHYUK!"

Donghae membuka matanya dengan nafas yang memburu. Dadanya naik turun berusaha menstabilkan kinerja jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Keringat membasahi dahinya dan setetes airmata turun membasahi wajah.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghae menoleh pada Kibum yang menatapnya khawatir di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu juga sadar banyak pasang mata menatap aneh padanya. Donghae menghela nafas dan menutup matanya seraya bersandar di bangku pesawat yang ditumpanginya.

"Donghae, ada apa denganmu? Daritadi kau selalu menyebut nama Eunhyuk Seonsaengnim. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Kibum mengulurkan sebotol air putih yang langsung diterima Donghae.

"Sebentar lagi kita mendarat di Seoul. Kau ini, sudah dewasa masih saja bermimpi buruk," ledeknya. Donghae melempar botol minuman yang sudah kosong itu ke arah Kibum dengan wajah jengkel.

"Berisik!" Kibum mengabaikannya dan terus berceloteh.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi istrimu?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Sudah lama kau di Amerika, istrimu itu pasti sangat merindukanmu." Donghae tidak membalas hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

.

.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Donghae dan Kibum telah mendarat dengan sempurna. Satu persatu penumpang mulai berhamburan keluar mencari sanak keluarga ataupun langsung pergi ke tempat tujuannya. Kibum mendahului Donghae dan mencari Siwon yang pulang terlebih dahulu ke Seoul. Siwon sudah menghubunginya kalau sudah berada di bandara.

Donghae berjalan santai dengan tas di punggung. Walau terlihat santai tetapi matanya mengedar dengan cermat berusaha mencari seseorang.

Sebuah pelukan yang diterimanya dari belakang cukup mengejutkan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus tangan halus yang memeluknya erat ini dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa lama sekali di Amerika?" suara halus yang terdengar membuat Donghae berbalik dan menangkup wajah istrinya yang masih terlihat cantik dan memukau sampai sekarang.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Eunhyukie. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, pekerjaanku menumpuk di sana. Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali." Donghae mencium dahi, hidung, dan bibir istrinya dengan kerinduan yang membuncah. Betapa ia merindukan istrinya ini. Lee Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tertawa halus dan balas mencium Donghae di tempat yang sama.

"Ekhem! Ini di tempat umum jika kalian lupa. Dan apa kalian tidak melupakan seseorang?" Kibum berdeham dengan Siwon di sampingnya. Tak lama ada kepala yang menyembul di antara mereka dengan malu-malu.

"Appa…"

"Haru. Sini sayang, appa merindukanmu." Donghae berjongkok dan merentangkan tangan. Anak kecil yang tadi bersama Kibum langsung berlari dan melompat ke pelukan Donghae. Ayahnya. Donghae menciumi seluruh wajah Haru, anak perempuannya dengan Eunhyuk dengan gemas. Haru tertawa karena merasa geli.

"Hihi… appa sudah, geli hihi…"

"Tidak mau. Appa sangat merindukan tuan putri kecil appa ini." Gelak tawa terdengar menggembirakan di sana.

"Hae, sudah. Nanti Haru lelah." Eunhyuk mengelus kepala Haru dengan sayang. Donghae menurut dan segera menggendong putrinya.

"Keluarga yang bahagia. Eunhyuk saem, kau tau? Tadi Donghae bermimpi buruk dan selalu menyebut namamu," adu Kibum santai mengabaikan pelototan Donghae padanya.

"Eh, benarkah?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan senyum canggung.

"Hae~" Donghae menarik pinggang langsing Eunhyuk dan mencium keningnya sayang.

"Iya, sayang. Sudahlah ayo kita pulang, ini sudah siang." Eunhyuk mengangguk menyetujui. Lagipula Haru sudah mulai menguap. Ini memang jadwalnya tidur siang.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Kibum, Siwon. Kalau ada waktu mampirlah ke rumah," ajak Eunhyuk dengan senyum di wajah.

"Ya Saem, kami akan mampir lain kali. Hati-hati."

"Tidak usah mengundang mereka, sayang. Mereka itu merepotkan."

"Ya! Apa kau bilang?!" jerit Kibum tak terima. Siwon langsung menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Bummie."

"Hae~ jangan begitu!" tegur Eunhyuk. Tangannya mencubit pinggang Donghae lumayan keras. Donghae meringis.

"Iya, sayang."

"Appa, ayo pulang. Haru ngantuk." Mereka semua menoleh pada Haru yang menguap dan menggosok-gosok matanya dengan menggemaskan. Haru merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae membuat lelaki itu tersenyum lembut.

"Putri appa mengantuk eh? Baiklah kita pulang, baby."

"Kibum, Siwon, kami pergi dulu," pamit Donghae.

"Ne, hati-hati."

.

.

"Hae, kau mimpi buruk apa?" Eunhyuk bertanya saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Haru sudah tertidur di pangkuan Eunhyuk.

"Baby, sebelumnya boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Eunhyuk mengernyit pada suaminya yang fokus menyetir.

"Apa?"

"Buang semua poster Cho Kyuhyun yang berada di kamar kita!" Eunhyuk memelototkan matanya terkejut.

"Mwo?! Kenapa? Tidak mau! Kau tau Kyuhyun itu penyanyi ballad kesukaanku. Lagipula poster-poster itu limited edition." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya imut dan menatap garang pada Donghae yang justru terlihat lucu. Donghae mendesah frustasi.

"Baby, kau harus membuang poster-poster itu secepatnya, atau kau mau aku menghukummu?" Eunhyuk bergidik saat melihat seringai Donghae begitu mengucapkan kata terakhir. Ish, Donghae memang pervert!

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi ini semua karena mimpi sialan itu."

"Huh?" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya imut. Donghae harus menahan diri kuat-kuat.

"Tadi aku bermimpi. Kau dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah saat aku ingin melamarmu. Bahkan Haru anak kalian. Semua itu membuatku hampir gila." Eunhyuk tertawa saat mendengar seluruh cerita Donghae dari awal hingga akhir. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Berhenti tertawa!"

"Hae~ itu hanya mimpi. Nyatanya aku istrimu sekarang, dan Haru anak kita. Lagipula saat kau ingin melamarku sore hari itu aku menerimamu." Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan cincin berinisialkan D&E. Cincin yang Donghae berikan semasa ia masih berstatus muridnya dulu. Ia jadi ingat, waktu itu wajahnya merona saat Donghae berlutut dan mengulurkan cincin itu dan dengan suara tegas memintanya menjadi istrinya. Padahal waktu itu Donghae hanyalah murid SMA biasa. Tapi entah kenapa Eunhyuk yakin dengan Donghae dan memutuskan menerima lamarannya. Lagipula Eunhyuk juga menyimpan rasa suka pada muridnya itu. Setiap berada di dekat Donghae wajahnya memanas dengan debar jantung yang cukup cepat. Mereka menikah saat Donghae lulus SMA. Eunhyuk sempat protes dan menyuruh Donghae untuk fokus pada sekolahnya dulu dan kuliah. Tapi Donghae cukup keras kepala untuk mendengarkan. Eunhyuk bisa apa?

Eunhyuk mengelus wajah Donghae begitu mobil berhenti di pekarangan rumah yang mereka tinggali.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Hae. Aku hanya mencintaimu, suamiku Lee Donghae." Wanita cantik itu memajukan wajahnya perlahan dan mengecup bibir tipis Donghae dengan lembut. Donghae membalasnya. Lelaki itu menarik tengkuk istrinya dan memperdalam ciumannya dengan hasrat yang telah lama dipendamnya. Sudah lama ia tidak menyentuh istrinya karena pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya pergi ke Amerika selama seminggu penuh. Pekerjaan sebagai CEO perusahaan besar memang banyak menyita waktu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada istri dan anaknya karena sering meninggalkannya karena pekerjaan. Untung saja Eunhyuk tipe istri yang pengertian. Betapa beruntungnya Donghae memiliki Eunhyuk di hidupnya. Entah bagaimana bila Donghae tak bertemu Eunhyuk. Mungkin hidupnya tidak sebahagia sekarang.

Donghae menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Eunhyuk dan pundaknya.

"Hae… jangan di sini." Donghae terkekeh. Ia mencium kening Eunhyuk cepat. Donghae turun dan membukakan pintu untuk wanita yang dicintainya dengan seluruh hidupnya.

"Mari turun Yang Mulia." Donghae berlutut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Eunhyuk. Wanita itu tertawa pelan dan menerima uluran itu dengan Haru di pelukannya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera menuju kamar Haru dan menidurkannya. Donghae menarik selimut untuk putri kecilnya. Ia merunduk dan mencium kening Haru.

"Selamat tidur, baby." Eunhyuk tersenyum melihatnya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada anaknya.

"Baby, aku merindukanmu." Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya dengan suara rendah. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya saat hembusan nafas hangat Donghae menerpa lehernya. Ia juga merindukan Donghae. Sangat merindukannya.

Eunhyuk berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae.

"Aku juga merindukan sentuhanmu tuan Lee," bisik Eunhyuk dengan wajah menggoda. Donghae menyeringai berbahaya. Oh-oh sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari ke depan karena sudah membangunkan monster dalam tubuh Donghae.

"Kau menggodaku, baby? baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan memuaskanmu hingga kau menjerit tidak mau berhenti." Wajah Eunhyuk merona mendengarnya. Suaminya ini memang sangat menggairahkan. Donghae mengangkat Eunhyuk bridal style dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Eunhyuk."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Donghae."

Donghae menutup pintu dan membaringkan Eunhyuk di ranjangnya. Bersiap memadu kasih dengan istri tercintanya.

Begitulah kisah cinta Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Tidak ada yang tersakiti karena sedari awal mereka memang saling mencintai.

Kebahagian sejati adalah saat kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Sesederhana itu.

.

.

End.

Holaa~ saya kembali lagi. \^-^/

Yang kemarin pada protes Haehyuk gak bersatu, nih saya buatin alternate endingnya hohoho…

Jadi terserah kalian mau Ending seperti apa. Kalau mau Kyuhyuk berarti di chap awal, dan bagi yang mau Haehyuk nih alternate endingnya.

Saya baik kan? :v

Hayoo direview lagi. Saya sangat menantikan feedback dari kalian semua. Hargailah usaha saya dengan secuil(?) review. Dan seperti biasa, dimohon jangan mereview dengan satu kalimat seperti: "Next Thor" "Bagus Thor" dan sejenisnya. Kalau ada yang begitu saya mau mogok nulis ff. saya serius loh :3

Oke, segitu aja. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya~

Bye~


End file.
